


He Came To Me In The Night

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Halloween, Incubus!Ron, M/M, Muggle AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, muggle!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: Attempting to regain his sense, Draco shifted, wishing to push himself to his hands and knees, but he was held firmly in place by the person behind him, and thus he was instead left simply clawing at the sheets and twisting his neck at an odd angle. Once he did, however, he stilled completely, eyes widening at the sight of what appeared to be large, leathery wings in his peripheral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I couldn’t pass up the chance to write a smutty, spooky fic with my OTP for this, my favorite month of the year! I hope you all enjoy, and: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

Deep in the recesses of his mind, Draco knew he was dreaming--knew that all of what he was feeling was merely a figment of his imagination, a culmination of his pent-up sexual frustrations (and abysmal lack of experiences) over the past few months since he and Blaise had called things off. Still, when the thick cock of that phantom stranger slipped so gracefully, so _easily_ , inside him, he mewled and scrambled at nothing in particular, the sound bouncing around the foggy space they currently floated in. Refusing to turn and see who it was--mostly because it would probably shake him awake to acknowledge them, and partly because seeing the (no doubt) blurry visage would ruin the mystique of the whole affair--he managed to coax one of his hands to shift down and begin stroking himself in time with the powerful thrusts from behind. He knew once the dream ended, he’d be left with little more than stained sheets, but it would be worth it. Probably. It was more action than he’d been getting otherwise, anyway, even if it was essentially just his own brain fucking him.

And fucking him _good_ , too. Sleep-wanking had always been a weird concept to him, the sensations so strange and different from the norm. But this felt startlingly real, complete with the burning stretch of his arsehole and the clench of his abdomen with each well-practised pump of his member. He almost wanted to wake himself up now, to finish this properly, but he knew the imagery would most likely keep him up for another hour at best, and he had an early morning meeting. Too late; as soon as that thought had appeared, the vapor around him began to dissipate, instead bringing the sight of his pillow and a portion of his headboard into view as he struggled to open his eyes.

Upon actually waking, Draco felt a cool breeze ruffling across his bare and exposed skin. The crickets were unusually loud, and the combination of both alerted him to the fact that his window was now open. He blinked blearily at the digital clock on his nightstand, whose neon red figures were glaring 3:04am right back at him.

The first thing he noticed beyond that was that the feeling of that positively _huge_ prick inside him hadn’t just been imaginary. There were impossibly strong hands holding his hips down as some totally foreign entity practically pounded him into his mattress, large shaft spearing and filling him like none before it. And it quickly became quite obvious that his body was loving every single second of it, which his mind was gradually catching up to. His own cock was rubbing against the sheets beneath him, probably smearing it to hell with precome, and his every nerve was on fire. It should’ve hurt. He should’ve been panicking, too, to arrive at full consciousness and suddenly notice he’s being shagged by somebody he doesn’t know. Yet, his entrance was slick and the glide was rough in only a pleasurable way, as if he’d been prepped and lubed as usual. And despite the small pang of fear in his chest at his initial realization of what was happening, there seemed to be a calming, sensual aura spreading over and through him, making him boneless and sated even without the climax his whole body was now nearly vibrating with desire for. He _wanted_ this, more than he’d ever wanted anything in his entire life.

Attempting to regain his sense, Draco shifted, wishing to push himself to his hands and knees, but he was held firmly in place by the person behind him, and thus he was instead left simply clawing at the sheets and twisting his neck at an odd angle. Once he did, however, he stilled completely, eyes widening at the sight of what appeared to be large, leathery wings in his peripheral. A particularly hard thrust following this had him yelping and shutting his eyes tight in ecstasy.

“Oh, you’re awake,” came a husky reply, followed by a rumbling chuckle that had his toes curling. “I must’ve gotten too excited to keep you under. Oh well, this’ll be more fun.” The male sounded far too nonchalant and playful for the fact that he was slamming into Draco’s backside at an animalistic, relentless pace. He should’ve been panting, sweating even, but no, he was treating the whole matter as if they were just having a leisurely conversation over afternoon tea.

A firm, stinging slap to one pert buttock forced a gasp, followed by a throaty moan, from the blonde’s now parted lips. The...whatever the hell it was that had accosted him seemed to enjoy that, giving a feral growl in response. Draco felt him shuffle around a bit, only briefly pausing his tirade before beginning again, after what felt like him digging the balls of his feet into the comforter piled at the foot of the bed, lending yet more strength to his thrusts. The slighter man under him was whimpering and cursing his approval long before he was aware of himself doing so, forcing his pelvis backwards to meet the demands from behind as best he could. The aching _need_ to come was almost unbearable--so much so that he was already constricting the walls of his deliciously abused hole in search of it, to which the being currently pleasuring him gave a stuttering groan of his own. The sudden heavy throb of that cock, finding its own release inside him, and the friction of his prick against the sheets had him nearly screaming as he came himself--a jerking, spasming action that left him quaking in a way his exes had never managed to achieve.

After the other male had taken a moment to compose himself, he gradually slipped out of him and off the end of the bed, and Draco could feel a trickle of semen dripping from his arse and along his upper thigh down to the sheet below. The rosy haze of earlier drifting away from him as well, he found he could now muster the ability to flip onto his back, but that was as much as he was capable of. Christ Almighty, he was going to be sore as _fuck_ come his 6:00am alarm...

But that was beside the point. The real issue at hand was that he was finally able to get a good look at his surprise lover...Adonis didn’t even fit the description. In the moonlight shining through the open window, he had hair like silken fire, freckles covering every inch of smooth, alabaster skin, and eyes that glowed cerulean in the depths of his shadowed face. His muscles were sculpted like that of a Greek god, but there was clearly nothing saintly about him, displayed rather obviously by the bat-like wings curling around his broad shoulders and the forked tail flicking behind him like an excited cat watching a bird, just before it pounced. His cock glistened, still swollen almost purple, even after what had felt like a more than satisfactory orgasm. When he smirked, having caught Draco staring at him--and slack-jawed, at that--he showed off pointed canines that sparkled pearly white. There was no possible way this was real, what he was seeing. He must’ve gone mad. There was only one word that the blonde could think of to describe him, but...didn’t they only come to women…?

As if he could read his thoughts, as soon as that question had flitted through Draco’s mind, the being laughed heartily and answered it aloud, “Technically, yes. But every once in awhile, we like to mix things up, play around a bit. And your ass was simply too beautiful to resist.” That voice, the teasing wink that accompanied it--none of these things should’ve made Draco feel a renewed surge of lust under the circumstances, but they did. Again, as if sensing it himself, he added, “Sweet dreams, kitten. ‘Til next time,” and then he was out the window and soaring off into the clear night sky beyond, and Draco found himself tugging back to full hardness to the desperate hope that there would actually be one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
